


Getting Up To Dance

by madsmurf



Series: that Gwen/Sam college au no one asked for [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fluff, Inspired By Tumblr, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was going to sleep the day away, and nothing was going to stop her.</p><p>Enter Gwen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Up To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the college au which has no actual plot and they haven't gotten together yet boo. i swear it'll happen eventually. i hope.
> 
> inspired by the prompt: [dancing on hardwood floors in fuzzy socks, catching one another when they slide too far (the tall one stopping to argue- “you’re wearing my socks” “no i’m not” “they come up to your knees!” “… that proves nothing”)](http://autistic-dorian-pavus.tumblr.com/post/145305037605)
> 
> so tada!

Sam wants nothing more than to crawl back into bed and sleep the day away. It would be fantastic. But she can’t. She can’t because Peggy had thought it’d be great if she invited Gwen over. Like she didn’t know that Sam had very important plans -- sleep was important okay.

It takes every fibre in her being to drag herself out of bed to answer the door. Gwen is shuffling to some beat -- she thinks it’s Taylor Swift blaring out of Gwen’s headphones and Sam wants nothing more than to educate Gwen on proper music.

She coughs. Gwen swings her hips, her eyes still closed, and shimmies across the floor, mouthing the words. Sam bites back a laugh and prods Gwen’s shoulder. It’s comical the way Gwen jumps and trips over her feet landing on the floor with an audible grunt of pain.

“You okay?”

Gwen yanks out her headphones -- ouch -- and stammers. “Yeah all good here.”

She smiles, and very slowly raises one eyebrow. “Need a hand up?”

Gwen stares at her, eye wide and mouth open, for at least a minute. It’s funny. “Um sure.” she offers her hand and Sam takes it pulling her up with no effort.

It takes Gwen a moment to compose herself before brushing off imaginary dust, Sam steps back and lets her, leaning against the doorframe.

“You woke me up, by the way.”

Gwen, stops from untangling her headphones, and looks sheepish. “Sorry. Peggy said to come at this time.”

Of course she did. Damn Peggy.

“You coming in or what?”

Gwen nods, and Sam walks back in. “You want something to eat?” she calls over her shoulder.

The doors shuts and Gwen grunts in reply, Sam’s sure she’s still untangling her headphones.

“Juice it is then.”

That gets her a whine, she bites back another laugh. “Eggs?”

She gets an eh and she can hear Gwen fiddling around their stereo system. Please don’t put Taylor Swift on please don’t put Taylor Swift on.

“ _Shake it off, shake it off._ ”

No.

How did they even have that song? She blames Gwen. It had to be Gwen’s fault. (Later she’ll find out that it was Peggy).

She turns and glares, Gwen doesn’t see her too busy sliding across the wooden floor in her socks. Wait a minute.

“Are those my socks?”

Gwen freezes, takes a moment to actually seem guilty before it hardens and stubbornness wins out. “Nah. Totally mine.”

She finally laughs. “They go up to your knees.”

“So? I like ‘em big.”

“Mmm.”

She counts the seconds down before Gwen breaks. It takes thirty.

“Okay so I may have acquired them when I stayed over the other day or week?”

Shaking her head she turns back to fridge. It was empty. Great.

“Hey you wanna get out of here?”

Taylor Swift stops. She mentally cheers. Then silence.

Looking back she freezes. Gwen was leaving. Why was Gwen leaving? She didn’t want her to leave. That was stupid. Why was she -- oh. “I meant together!”

Gwen stops from pulling her boots back on and blinks at her. Like a deer caught in the headlights. “Oh.”

Sam chuckles weakly. “So, you wanna?” she nods at the door, and dangles her keys.

Her heart stops at the way the smile breaks across Gwen’s face. “Yeah! Let's go!”

So they go and it’s worth not staying in bed all day.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and feedback are always appreciated!


End file.
